The New Girls in Town
by sportakiss
Summary: It's just normal lazytown, until two new characters show up to see two certain men. "BROTHER" they both shouted. Take a chance, first fic. Criticism appreaciated, but please no flames! PG-13 just to be careful.
1. Brother!

Authors: Sportakiss and XxTimesStopsxX

Rating: PG-13(for future chapters and just in case)

Disclaimer: Not ours, all that is lazytown belongs to Magnus Scheveing we only own Amelia and Regina

Chapter One

The sun rises over Lazytown and everyone's favorite hero is not far behind. Sportacus opens his pale blue eyes and smiles at the sun. He jumps out of bed grasping his toothbrush and begins to clean his teeth. Today was special. He tosses the brush aside and stretches and begins the morning routine, "Time to get fit.".

Robbie Rotten groans as the sun filters through his dusty, dank blinds. "GAH!", cheesy poofs and M&M's fly everywhere as he stands up with a jump. "Got to get ready" he yawns, stretching his arms above his head. He walks hunched over to his rows of costumes, "Do I be a doctor, or a scout, or OR should I be a jester? No, no that won't be necessary. I don't think so at least. . . Well what Sportacus. . .No NO, sportacus is wrong, yes very wrong. So no, no costumes today, today is special."

As afternoon approaches Lazytown, the hum of laughter and playing can be heard. Stephanie, Pixel, Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy's chorus of laughter over the vegetable garden. They all recovered from their giggles as Sportacus approached them. "Hey Sportacus!", Stephanie exclaimed happily. "Hey stephanie, hey kids!", Sportacus replied. "You kids gardening again today?" "Yeah Sport, wanna help?", ziggy asked. "Sorry Ziggy, I've got things to do today,but maybe tomorrow." "oh ok", the kids answered together. As sportacus walked away near the Lazytown Bus Station Stephanie turned towards the rest, "What do you think Sportacus meant by things to do?" "I don't know, but we'll find out soon i bet, Stephanie." Pixel answered adoringly.

Sportacus walked off jovially to the bus station and before he could shout Robbie Rotten clumsily ran into him. Both fell to the floor. Sportacus and Robbie stood up and faced each other, "Shouldn't you be off napping?", Sportacus stated. "Shouldn't you be, er, jumping?" Robbie replied proudly. Sportacus stared at him unsure what to think of the odd man in front of him, was he stupid or just . . . stupid? "So, Robbie what brings you here at this time of the day, i thought you would be off sleeping or eating junk food." "HA", robbie gave out an indignant laugh and snort. "you would think." he smirked, then looking confused gave out a hmph "Well, if you should know I a here. . ." "BROTHER!" two voices screamed out in happiness.

Both men turn around with smiles and face a petite blonde and taller brunette. The blonde and brunette ran towards said brother and jumped. The blonde was caught easily by Sportacus and hugged her with a fierce hug while the brunette crashed to the floor on top of her brother. You know sometimes being fit just can come in handy.

Review please! Chapter two up if some rviews!


	2. Amelia and Regina

Chapter 2

The two girls, although ablout the same age, looked completely opposite of one another.Sportacus's sister, Amelia, was blonde with bluish-grey eyes. Like her brother she was fit and wore a white dress almost identical to her brother's. The other girl, Regina, was a slight inch taller than Amelia with dark eyes and dark wavy hair. She wore a dark blue dress with a short red vest like Robbie's. The two girls eyed each other suspiciously and glanced over at their brothers for information.

Sportacus, being the gentleman as always, took Regina's hand and shook it. "Hello, I am Sportacus, and may I ask who you are?" Regina glanced at him cautiously and replied in a hushed tone, "My name is Regina, Regina Rotten." Sportacus couldn't believe that this young lady was related to the always cunning Robbie Rotten.

He paused and remembered his own sister and introduced her. "Oh, and this is my sister Amelia." Amelia spoke finally and with an accent like her brother's. " Hello Robbie, Regina." Robbie sighed impatiently."If you don't mind Sporta-LOSER,we would like to get on home. I'm missing my favorite TV show." Sportacus schuckled. Typical Robbie. "Go on ahead I want Amelia to meet Stephanie and the kids anyways. Oh and it was nice meeting you Regina."

Stephanie was trying to convince Ziggy to share the "sports candy" when she saw Sportacus and Amelia walking over to the garden patch. Stephanie danced over to them and grinned. 'Hi Sportacus! Ziggy won't share the carrots...again." Sportacus sighed. "Of course. Stephanie, this is my sister Amelia." Stephanie quickly noticed the similarities between the siblings. "Hi Amelia! Are you as athletic as Sportacus?" Amelia looked a little flustered and quickly replied "No, I'm a bit more normal, than he is." Sportacus could see this was a sensitive subject and smiled at Stephanie. "Sorry Stephanie but I want Amelia to see the airship and well...we just uh...have to go." Stephanie nodded as the pair walked off.

Meanwhile, Regina walked into Robbie's lair and tried not to make a face. "It's um nice, but how exactly do you move in here?" Regina tried not stepping on the pieces of popcorn and crumbs that littered the floor but failed. Robbie glanced at her and replied smugly, "Why would i want to _move_ when I have my chair and TV right here?" He said "move" as if it were the most repulsive thing in the world. Regina watched as her brother then flopped in his chair and turned on the TV. Robbie turned his head and with a lazy grin said "Reggie, sweetheart, would you mind grabbing the piece of cake out of the fridge for me? Thank you!"

Regina sighed and walked into the kitchen which looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in about a year or so. She finally found what she was after and politely brought it back to her now asleep brother. "Well I guess he'll probably be hungry when he wakes up." She set the plate of pure sugar and fat down and slipped out of the dark lair and into the fresh air and sunshine.

Amelia's first reaction to the airship was "Wow I think I might just be blind now!" The walls were white, the floor was white, and the whole ship seemed deprived of furniture. Sportacus's mustache twitched as he waited for a response. Instead all he got was a "I'm hungry..." from Amelia. "Okay, well watch this!" Sportacus did several impressive backflips and eventually landed on a button that opened up a wall which revealed rows of fruit. Sportacus grinned his infamous grin and threw an apple to Amelia. She caught it with ease but scowled at it and quitely said "I meant real food."


	3. Amelia, Photos, and Cleanliness

The New Girls in Town

Authors: Sportakiss and XxTimesStopsxX

Disclaimer: We don't own Lazytown (I wish) but Regina and Amelia are indeed ours.

Chapter 3

Amelia gazed up into the darkness that lay across the airship. She sighed. 'God this is getting old…' She figured in the pop-out cot Sportacus had feverishly spun around, back flipped and then suckered punch a button to make the bed appear.

She was at to the point where if she saw anymore unnecessary high kicks when she could have easily done things on her own she would go crazy. From the opposite wall she heard the deep breathing coming from Sportacus who lay dead asleep.

The clock brightly shone the time. 'Hmmm… 10:08', she thought. 'Well no sleeping for another two hours', she thought bitterly while she watched her dear brother sigh in his sleep.

She pulled the blankets back without care, knowing her brother would never wake up unless SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE! or daylight had peaked into Lazytown.

She walked around the airship, cautious of the circles that lie waiting to be activated. She sat in the pilot seat and looked over Lazytown.

Sportacus had left home when she was 17, about a year or so ago. In her old town there were certain rules to be followed. In her hometown everyone was so active and cheery and rather beautiful actually. To say the least Amelia didn't fit in.

Everything was clean, everything was perfect. You could see the effects of the town right in Sportacus' airship.

Amelia sighed. She hated it. And just up until last month was she allowed to leave and start her own life. This was normal, except no one actually left, except Sportacus of course. They only arrived. But then, Sportacus was the golden child and that could be overlooked. Besides, he was out to do a good thing.

Amelia looked around the airship, there was only one photo. Sportacus used to tell Amelia when they were little that there was no point in taking pictures since everyone and everything would always be there.

That was when Sportacus was nine and naïve. 'Still is', Amelia thought. She snorted quietly at her inner thoughts.

Sportacus' one picture was of their family and the other townspeople in front of town hall.

"H e is never going to see these people again. That's why he agreed to have that picture sent to him!" she concluded. She chuckled as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Why would he want to?" Her smirk melted quickly. Instead, her muscles worked overtime and created a frown. Her beautiful face fell.

'Sportacus doesn't want to see these people!' Amelia looked as if she were about to cry.

'I'm in that picture…'

33333333

Depressing huh? XxTimesStopsXx wrote this chapter pretty much (I wrote a few sentences). PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Next chapter in Regina's little chapter…. After that chapter relationships start! ooooh….


	4. Regina, TVs, and Darkness

The New Girls in Town

Authors: sportakiss and XxTimesStopsxX

Disclaimer: Still don't own Lazytown. Amelia and Regina are ours though. Woo! Go us.

Chapter 4

Lights flashed behind Regina's closed eyelids, waking her up disgruntled and confused. One eye opened and saw the TV shoving bright images in her face. She realized she was on the couch in a rather uncomfortable position and got up slowly and painfully.

She looked at her snoring brother and wondered how someone could live like this. It was at that moment she realized she was shivering. She grabbed the robe that coated Robbie and huddled inside it.

She remembered many nights spent like this when she was younger and living in Lazytown. Lazytown was where she was born and lived until she was nine. Nights like this that were cold and discomforting had always made her feel lonely and restless.

Luckily, her parents took her away from Lazytown and made her teenage years happier and healthier. Robbie was stubborn and stayed with their aunt who also refused to leave. Their aunt passed away a few years later and although Robbie wasn't much older than Regina, he chose to stay by himself in this dark place.

'He always did like being lazy', she thought.

The painful part about leaving was that she had no way of seeing her brother. She never understood why she was so attached to him when they were such different people. Her friends and neighbors advised her to forget about him and go on with her life. He wasn't well liked among her peers.

"But why? They didn't even know him! They only assumed he was a bad person because he chose to be different!" she muttered angrily to herself.

That's why she chose to come back to Lazytown. To get away from it all.

Regina snapped back to reality and realized she needed rest if she wanted to get up bright and early the next morning, but too many thoughts were running rapidly through her mind.

Robbie's mouth quickly twitched in his sleep. The sudden movement distracted Regina from her own upsetting thoughts and made her curious about her brother.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about..' she mused to herself. 'Food perhaps? A new plan to become lazier than before?' Regina silently laughed which somehow turned into a yawn.

She got up and quietly turned off the TV. The whole room suddenly became pitch black since windows were something Robbie had never seemed to like.

Regina immediately tensed. 'I forgot how much I hate the dark…' Regina thought.

It wasn't that she was afraid of monsters or anything; it was just that darkness always managed to remind her of how badly she wanted someone to talk to and care for her and if she was lucky, understand her. She of course loved Robbie, but he didn't agree with her and her lifestyle.

Her eyes suddenly became heavy and started to flutter as she lay down in her makeshift bed on the floor. The next morning she would probably forget all these thoughts. She would make new friends and forget she was ever unhappy. Well at least until tomorrow night…

33333

Okay I can't wait to start on the next chapters! I wrote this one (sportakiss) so yeah. I want to thank all the lovely reviewers!

jao: Thanks for being our first reviewer! woohoo yeah…

Melissa: I'm hoping the next chapters will be EVEN better. Cause we're cool like that.

OpalMarie: Ah! I hate commas! But thanks for pointing that out. And more is commin…

Botticelli'sVenus: I totally forgot about that incident! Hmm crazy. But yes thy story is very hot.

violethappy411: good good. Lazytown is AWESOME and hopefully so is our story 

Jessica: I am soo happy you love the story!

Mrs.Delrossi: thank you for the comments! I'm glad you like the story!


End file.
